


The Life and Times of Bucky Barnes

by Emma_Oz



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky's point of view, Fanvids, Gen, Other, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Oz/pseuds/Emma_Oz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to make a vid from Bucky's point of view, so what we see is what he got... the fall, the brainwashing, the work as an assassin for the USSR, going rogue in 1973 in Brooklyn, the fall of the USSR. Then, incredibly, his life took a turn for the worse and he was picked up by Hydra. </p>
<p>The vid has a *lot* of shots of Bucky assassinating people, all fictional and lifted from various movies. </p>
<p>It is set to the most tragic (and Russian) of all music, Tchaikovsky's *Swan Lake*.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life and Times of Bucky Barnes

[Bucky through Time](https://vimeo.com/140273816) from [Emma Oz](https://vimeo.com/user20089611) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
